


It'll be fine.

by Xernia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Pining, Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 06, Season/Series 06, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xernia/pseuds/Xernia
Summary: Set after Season 6. Kinda short and self indulgent.Lance likes Keith, but between his low self-esteem and the pain from his previous crush on Allura, he just feels horrible about it. A bedridden and arm-less Shiro comforts him.





	It'll be fine.

“Y’know,” Shiro started, “I’m happy you think of Keith so highly, but that’s not what you came here to talk to me about, is it?”

Lance ran his fingers over his face, bothered and uncertain. “I guess not.”

Shiro smiled gently, watching Lance’s expression. “You… really like him, don’t you?”

Lance shut his eyes, brows furrowed, and sighed.

“That’s not a bad thing, you know? With all this war and fighting, hell, with all the arguments we paladins end up having – liking someone and wanting their happiness…” His eyes met Lance’s, “That’s undoubtedly a good thing.”

Lance turned away, an uncertain smile tugging at his lips. “I suppose so. But this kind of secret… wouldn’t it be hard to deal with? It might even get in everyone’s way if I get worked up over something pointless.”

“…Fair enough.” Shiro conceded, “I can’t pretend that nothing will go wrong, but I know – and you know – we can all deal with it. I trust our team, and you do too. It’s completely fine to worry and to want to do your best, but we’re not going to get rid of you the moment you mess up, yeah? If that was the case, none of us would even be here. You can rely on us, Lance. I’m bedridden and missing an arm, but you don’t think I’m useless, do you?”

“No,” Lance blinked, “No, of course not.”

“See?” Shiro laughed a little under his breath, “And you’ve still got both arms, so if anything, you’re ahead of me!”

Lance wasn’t looking at Shiro, but his expression seemed somewhat lighter. Shiro counted that as a win.

“But you know,” Shiro continued, “It doesn’t have to be a secret.”

“W-What?”

“You’ve already told me, even if it was indirectly. And if it’s really bothering you, you _can_ tell Keith.” Shiro scratched at his head. “Well, it doesn’t have to be now. It could be next week. Or next year. But you don’t need to give up on him from the very beginning.”

Lance cringed. “But that’s- He’s- I don’t have a chance! He probably doesn’t even like guys. Even if he did, he might not like _me_ at all!”

Shiro shook his head. “You’re underestimating yourself. I admit I don’t know you that well since I haven’t known you very long, but… You’re a good person, Lance. Motivated. Strong sense of duty. Honest, strong… You think so little of yourself, but you’re a fine pilot and a fine young man.

Lance was staring at him with an intense look in his eyes.

“Anyway,” Shiro continued, “Even if he didn’t feel the same, what would happen? It could hurt a bit, and maybe things would be awkward for a while, but… You’re one of Keith’s precious friends. You’ve seen him at his worst, at the times he doubted himself; and supported him when he was at his best. You and Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Coran… He cares about all of you, and I know better than anyone else he isn’t going to let you go anytime soon. If you both want each other to be happy, which I know you do, you’ll both be fine; I can personally assure you.”

Lance looked as if he were nearly shaking; no longer upset, but perhaps hopeful. “Shiro…”

Shiro smiled wholeheartedly. “I’m glad you feel a bit better. You’re strong, Lance; I’m sure you could’ve gotten through this even without my stupid impromptu speech.”

Lance rubbed at his eyes, barely suppressing his tears. “No, no. I’m glad. I’m glad I talked to you.”

“It’s nothing. I appreciate you coming to see me while I’m bedridden; it gets a bit boring just sitting on the sidelines, since you’re all taking care of everything so well.”

“Thanks, Shiro.” Lance rubbed at his face, trying to make it less obvious he’d been crying. “I… I’ll see you later.”

He left with some sense of stability in his heart.


End file.
